Legacy Near X OC
by r.tthecrappyartist
Summary: 2013 and the new L (Near) is getting rather bored with his cases...Never anything interesting. Lucky for him, there seems to be a new Kira in town; This person seems wiser and harder to track. Well, he'll give it a try. Anyway, it's either roll the die, or die.
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

**Click! Click! Click!**

"Pash! Boom!"

The sounds of the concentrated SPK employees typing echoed around the room along with the innocent sound effects that we're emitted from Near who was playing with his toys - His Kira and Light Yagami Dolls, to be exact.

 **Click! Click! Click!**

 **Tic…Toc…Tic…**

The workers were tapping their keys at a steady pace, mimicking the timing of the blue clock hanging on the monochromatic wall. Everything seemed so dull; what else is there to do?

"Twenty-two, and still playing with his 'toys'." One worker mumbled to himself.

 **Click! Click! Click!**

Near sighed.

"It has been three years, three hundred and sixty-four days, forty minutes, twenty-nine seconds, and counting…Ever since Kira has been caught." He bluntly stated. He then proceeded to continue to disport himself with his dolls.

 **Click! Click! Click!**

"Bam! Swoosh!"

"It's not anyone's fault that there are no more interesting Cases, L. Anyway, you should be Celebrating the fact that there are no supernatural mass murderers like Kira out there anymore." A member politely replied, and then continued indulging in his work.

Near merely twirled with his hair.

"Kira is nothing but a serial killer. The purloined possession of another's life has no significance to them other than to fill the void of theirs with jurisdiction and fails to attempt to justify it. I am a detective.

It is my duty to bring justice to those whose lives are past the point of no return. So give me a case." The white-haired boy retorted.

 **Click! Click! Click!**

Another member interjected "Alright, Boss, try this one. The FBI gave it to us."

He handed the young adult a file. Near expeditiously grabbed it, and began to skim through it.

* * *

 **Case:** The Murder of Ms Casey Jones.

 **Date of Murder:** 19/06/2012

 **Location:** The outskirts of North New Hyde Park, New York, U.S.A.

 **The technique of Murder:** It was supposedly a suicide until the police discovered that she made a promise to join _Oliver n' Oil_ (an oil company) and abandon _Annie's Energy Stock_ (yet another oil company). There were multiple marking on her skin at her back and other areas that she couldn't reach herself.

In the end, she ignored the calls of both companies and joined _Extraction_ due to her love of the CEO.

was infamous for making deals, so she could be killed by anyone. She was a secretary of _Annie's_ and is worth an estimated 6 trillion yen (50 Million Dollars).

Suspects:

 **1) Jyoti Anad:** The victim was extremely reluctant to join Oliver n' Oil and would rather just earn money for herself. Mr Anad is the CEO of Oliver n' Oil and may have murdered her due to the fact that she owns billions to them and never gave up a single penny to her.

 **2) Vera Viktoria:** Her issue with was that her husband (the CEO of Extraction: David Viktoria) was in love with her instead of Vera. They have twin boys. She may have killed her out of love. Has a black belt in Judo.

 **3) Nakami Yuro:** She was the victim's best friend and seemed polite enough. However, she is extremely protective of her information…and may kill for it. Her kind demeanour covers her violent, brutal side quite efficiently. Known for making deals too.

 **4) Sean Todd:** CEO of Annie's energy stock. Doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone. Clinical psychopath on the loose. Does not mind leaving.

 **5)…**

* * *

 **Tic…Toc…Tic…**

Ten minutes that had passed had been singled by the blue clock on the monochromatic wall.

The list continued past infinity. There were forty photos too. And other files. Near did not furrow his eyebrows in frustration but instead, relaxed a bit. He sighed and continued to twirl with his hair like a lonely teenage girl.

He yawned.

"It's clearly the third suspect: Nakami Yuro."

 **Click! Click! Cli- Pause.**

It was obviously the first suspect; everyone agreed on that and nodded their heads accordingly. It was too certain! They all thought it was the first.

Apparently not Near.

"In photo number twenty-six, you can see handing a - I'm assuming important - file towards a stranger in a mask. This shows that she isn't very careful when it comes to information."

They understood that.

" is very touchy when it comes to information, and may have killed her for the spread of it. That is all already implied, yes?"

They nodded.

"I believe that the information that Ms Jones had leaked was the involvement of drugs in her company. Annie's sell both oil and drugs. It has been proved in file number three: Ms Jones' private texts to buyers. The code for drugs is 'oil'."

He held out the file.

* * *

+91 2039 4826384:

Casey:

The oil will be in America tomorrow, Sir.

ANONYMOUS:

Ah good, you got the stuff.

How much tho?

Casey:

$600/gram + $10000

for me to get it there.

ANONYMOUS:

My Fucking God!

Worth it.

Casey:

Yeah, it really is. Meet me at the usual

Place tomorrow.

ANONYMOUS:

'Kay!

* * *

"Isn't it funny that the price of Oil (In 2013) is $140/barrel, but they make it $600/gram - which is coincidentally the same price for crystal meth in the U.S? Why measure in grams? They sell drugs and she's probably killed for leaking that information. They were supposed to meet at Marcus Ave street, which you will need to cross North New Hyde Park. Case closed."

"You really have nothing, don't you?"

"I never had anything." Near mused, twirling his hair. He then proceeded to go back to playing with his toys.

* * *

She tread home, attempting her best at ignoring the harsh winds and the ruthless cold.

Her tactics weren't working. Japan isn't very kind to you. Just sayin'.

"It's too cold to be going to university. Why can't I just go home and stay there?" She grumbled to herself and forced her beanie to stay put on top of her head.

The street was as empty as her life; It was just her…and the wind. Together, alone. Funny.

"Come on, just a few more metres and you're home." She mumbled to herself.

 **WOOOSH!**

The beanie of hers had abandoned her, gliding on the air- guided by the harsh wind. This exposed her coal black hair in a neat bun and her eyes widened in shock.

"Damn! I loved that beanie."

Her dark oak irises wandered off and followed her beanie like a lost puppy dance in the wind. Finally, it grew exhausted and began to fall downwards…Onto a lamp post higher than anyone's self-esteem.

"It must be my lucky day, really."

She stared at her lost beanie for a while -and was about to just sigh and proceed to go back home- until she noticed something very strange drift down:

A notebook.

"What is that?"

Once it landed on the ground, she held it with my foot to prevent it from escaping due to the wind. The black haired girl then proceeded to pick it up.

"D-E-A-T-H N-O-T-E." She read aloud, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

After all, it's not every day that you see a pitch black notebook descend down from the sky like an angel.

"Hm…Whatever."

The girl stuffed the book in her blazer and continued to travel back home.

* * *

"I'm home!" She announced, placing her shoes in the proper place along with her coat. Her mother appeared and greeted her.

"Welcome home, Darling. How are you?"

"I'm good," The daughter responded "I'm just going to be upstairs and study…So don't disturb me please!"

She scrambled upstairs shortly after.

Her mother exhaled. "Kids these days."

"As if you're any better." Her father popped out of nowhere, snickering.

"You little-"

* * *

 **Click!**

She locked the door.

 **Swish…**

She closed the curtains.

 **Flick!**

And began to open the notebook and skim through the pages.

"Rules…"

The girl struggled with English. Well, she was the tenth best in her class at it, but she always had a feeling that she wasn't very good at it. Her face grimaced at the fact that it was in that curséd language.

"The h-hu...man's whose wri-written in here s-agrh this English! It's too difficult!" She screeched in fiery frustration and threw the notebook towards a wall.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." A voice stated and caught the Death Note. He appeared so suddenly, and the girl can't help but instantaneously step backwards and scream, knocking all of her belongings down like a house of cards and creating havoc.

 **CRASH!**

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT DARLING?" Her mother was downstairs.

"I…I..."

The monster simply snickered. He wasn't human at all- he was worse, clearly.

The girl coughed and then regained her composure. "I'm fine, Mum!"

"Surprised, Sweetie?" The monster grinned.

"Not at all, Sir."

He held out his hand towards her.

"Tsuki. But you can call me Moon."

The raven-haired girl stared at his hand and held out hers to firmly shake it.

"Call me Mei."


	2. Chapter 2: Recognition

"Alright. This case is-"

 **CRASH!**

A man slammed the door open, sticking everyone's attention onto him…Except Near's; Obviously.

He screeched: "There have been seventy criminal-heart-attack related cases this week!"

The room froze.

 _'He's fucking back?!'_

 _'Oh no!'_

 _'About time.'_

The albino boy registered no thoughts at all. He (like many others) stood still - dice wrapped around his fingers. No blinks at all.

The blue clock in the monochromatic wall ticked.

 **Tic…Toc…Tic…**

No-one moved a muscle. No-one breathed. No-one…but Near.

He repositioned his hand and then proceeded to continue his little tower of dice. The rest were still in a state of shock. After all, their years worth of efforts and lost comrades proves to mean absolutely nothing due to the fact that there may be another Kira.

Well, there _is_ another Kira.

This is no coincidence.

Near smirked, which is very rare indeed.

"He's back?"

 **Plop!**

Another dice on top.

"Whoever it is, he better get ready."

 **Plop!**

One more…

"Everyone. Get back to work."

They nodded responsively.

"Yes, L!"

* * *

 **A Week earlier:**

"I'm a Shinigami, and I protect this notebook."

"Okay, Sir."

"You know Kira?"

"Indeed."

"Well, this is the sorta thing he used to kill."

Her eyes widened. _'Kill by writing down a name? The news just said that Kira had connections to assassins.'_

"Hm... Interesting. What else, Tsuki?"

"You have to have their face and name to kill."

"Mhmm." _'I must remember that.'_

Mei was listening intently, eyes glued to Moon's.

"And only those who touch this particular Death Note can see me." He stated, pointing to the notebook."

"Are there any punishments for using the notebook?" She interrogated him.

He scratched his head. "Not really…Well, you don't get to go to Heaven or Hell. Pretty much it."

"Alright."

She pulled her chair and sat on it. Her hand turned on the laptop and she began to search up criminals.

"What are you doing?"

"M'trying to see if this damned notebook works. If it does, then I can follow Light Yagami's steps."

He laughed. "Why?"

"People love things that are wrong. Right…whatever. How can we distinguish the moral from the not? Maybe they're one in the same? Maybe 'morals' are just a mere creation of humanity? Probably to prevent their precious goods from being stolen."

Tsuki listened closely.

"But more importantly, who cares?" The raven-girl queried. "As long as they have what they need, they're content enough to stay in society until they die."

 _'True.'_

"Or I may be simply bored. My life is dull with routine, and I need something to fill the empty void of a middle-class life. I might help others too, you know?"

The news reporter spoke 'There has been a case…"

"Whatever reason it is, I will write names in this notebook and make use of it."

"You humans are so interesting." Moon casually commented.

"Not all, Sir."

She spotted a name: _Kyori Nagama_. He was an infamous rapist that wasn't caught yet; the man still continues to widen his victim count.

Mei's hand held up with her nightmare black pen, about to write the wronged man's name dow-

"STOP!" Tsuki screeched.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Start with an Italian. If your first victim is Japanese, they may assume that you're from here."

"Hm…Good idea."

The mouse clicked away from the sight and she looked for Italian criminals.

 _Samuel Bianchi._

He nicked every high-class person's pockets and more. Worth Millions. _'Good enough.'_

She scribbled his name down and smirked. Moon simply stood still.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

The very next day, Mei woke up grubby and she scratched her back like a chimpanzee.

"Ugh. I guess that I have to check if that Italian guy is dead; what a bother - especially during the morning hours."

She scrolled down the contents of her phone.

Politics…Boring.

Celebrities…Boring.

Criminals…Bingo.

Her hand continued to glide down the 'Criminals' section. Mei suddenly stopped at one, single, headline.

 **'THEIF 'BIANCHI' ABRUPTLY DIES'**

"Are you convinced now?" Moon queried.

"Pretty much, Tsuki."

She clicked at it and swept through the ocean of words.

* * *

The dead body of Mr Samuel Bianchi was found in an alley in the heart of London. Surprisingly, it took over five hours until someone found the body - more specifically a couple that were on a date. We are not permitted to pinpoint the exact location of the event.

Bianchi was known as a thief based in Italy that stole from many rich people.

Prior to his death, he travelled to an art store and bought many spray cans. He then proceeded to go to many bars and bought litres of Tequilas.

He then faltered towards the alley, and spray-painted on the wall:

'Killers, Murderers, and Rapists,'

And then he drank all the alcohol and died due to the overdose, and had somewhat of a heart attack along with it.

The police have not yet interpreted the message, but we…

* * *

The rest of the article drifted into dull material and information.

Meh.

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Near browsed through the victim's files and four of them stole his eyes.

Kyra Namaki.

Jia Sarah.

Joshua Greg.

Samuel Bianchi.

They all wrote a message before they died. One day after another, around the same time of one thirteen in the morning.

One written in their own blood, another in spray paint, and even one placed meticulously with corpses of other criminals! How was he supposed to get this?

He placed all the messages in a particular order and ended up with this.

'Killers, Murderers, and Rapists,

In our corrupt urban cities.

Revenge is our escapist.

All we have is propinquity.'

'We're similar in nature?'

Near scrunched at the thought; Kira and he do not have any propinquity at all.

Vertically it read 'KIRA'.

'It is quite obvious that Kira is back, and it seems that he is not afraid to flaunt off the fact that he is.' The albino thought

"He's taunting me."


	3. Chapter 3: Anonymous

"I'm a fool." Mei mumbled to herself.

Tsuki tilted his head to his right and continued to munch on both apples and chips. The girl found it strange, but his appearance is enough already. The Shinigami says that it's a great combo and shrugs at any comment on the subject.

"How, Sweetie? You have executed every killing in an orderly fashion, leaving no traces behind; Light sucks at that."

"It's 2013, you dumbass; the police must have tracked the searches for the criminals, and could've gotten my I.P. Address by now."

"Ha."

"Damn technology!"

She clicked on the website and began downloading.

"Hm…What are you doing?"

"Downloading TOR."

"How does it work?"

The girl tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently.

"It swaps I.P. Addresses of other laptops, making it impossible to track you."

"So you're truly anonymous?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, got any more apples or potato chips?"

"What happens if I don't give you them?"

He laughed.

"You don't wanna know, Sweetie."

* * *

"L, we've tracked down the I.P. Addresses of those who have searched up the criminal's names."

"Thanks, Rester."

The list was surprisingly lengthy…about one thousand names from all around the globe. It would take them centuries to examine all of them thoroughly.

Rester dumped them all in front of him, and it landed with a loud thud. The albino boy grasped a file of one of the suspects in his hand.

"Let's see…Yuta Markov…"

He sighed and began to twirl his snow locks.

* * *

Aiko tapped the kets on this laptop with passion. The nine-year-old was disinterested in society and needed an escape.

He loved codes, puzzles, and secrets.

That was his only hobby, after all.

The boy paused at one headline, "Kira is back now, hm?" He mumbled to himself and grinned. _'Finally, something interesting.'_

"Aiko! Dinner Time!" A voice called from downstairs.

"Coming, Uncle Matsuda!"

Oh, and Touta Matsuda was also his uncle.

* * *

She stared at the screen.

Her eyebags were quite prominent on her face (and she was at the climax of exhaustion) but it was all worth it - to her.

The girl smiled at the page of hers.

It was labelled: 'Love_KIRA', and it was the most infamous Kira fan website.


	4. Chapter 4: Followers

**Love_KIRA**.

One of the most infamous fan account on the internet; It's got an Instagram, Twitter, Reddit…Everything! It was all for this one guy who has murdered thousands due to his lust for power.

Why not let it be run by his sister, then?

Sayu smiled at the screen in front of her - She had finally completed it; A list of all those punished by the hand of Kira, and it's got three thousand likes!

"Brother, are you proud of me now?" She asked, lips curved up.

Her Father's death was not in vain. He (as a member of the police force) served justice and was a man to cry for. However, he was in Kira's way, and thus, must be eliminated. She was okay with it.

She was not certain what was her elder brother's identity. Was he Kira? Was Kira a different person in him?

Whatever it was, her brother -unlike her Father- died viciously. She needed to avenge him.

It was a little white lie of hers, that everything was alright. Who fucking cares?

"I will avenge Light Yagami," She announced quietly to herself. "whatever means necessary."

* * *

"WOAH!" Mei screeched as she scrolled down the contents of the official Love_KIRA fan page. It's content…Were more than disturbing, but fuck that! She's got a follower!

It's one of the quirks of having TOR - Hidden services. Websites like these can only be accessed via TOR, not Google and shit. No-one can find the true identity of anyone.

Immediately, she liked the fan's newest post of a complete list of the former Kira's Victims. Thousands of names flourished in her laptop, and Mei herself was quite amazed by the numbers.

 _'_ _This is incredible!'_ She thought to herself.

"How old is this fan account?" She questioned herself.

'Website Age: 5 years old.'

"Ah, so it started the moment the old Kira left."

Moon did nothing but stand still and much on his apple and chips.

 **CRUNCH!**

"Want to know a reason why I love these types of websites so much?"

Tsuki shrugged. "I don't really care but go on."

"They love me. If the news stops showing names and faces to the public, then I can always turn to the internet. They would definitely not mind sending me information; Especially leaks.

Moon chomped on his chip-apple combo. "Hm…That's interesting. How do they get all of this information?"

"Hacking, most likely." She concluded. "I'm not really good at it, so they're quite a helping hand."

She clicked away to go to 4Chan and saw a post that caught her eye.

* * *

 **Kira, the SPK are tracking you, so be warned.**

 **\- -tongue**

* * *

The very next day, Tsuki did notice something strange as they were walking home from her university. Mei should be grateful; He -as the 'smart' one out of the duo- always tells her the answers. She doesn't seem as amused.

 **Clack! Clack! Clack!**

The sun was sleeping and the moon was wide awake high up in the sky, grinning. There was no-one around them. Nothing but the streets and the sound of cars buzzing past in the background. How mundane.

"Hey Sweetie, that Silver-shit child is right. There's someone behind us."

Lurking in the shadows, is a man in a mysterious beige coat.

"Yeah, there is."

* * *

The moment the girl got home, she immediately shut her windows and curtains. Privacy never exists in an urban city, so why should she bother though?

"A stalker…How nostalgic." Moon smiled lightly at the memory of his corrupted past.

There's really no point in closing everything.

Well, it's better safe than sorry.

"Tsuki, is there any method of me getting ahold of my follower's identity without meeting him?"

"Shinigami eyes."

Mei tilted her head to one side. "Eh?"

"Shinigami eyes: the power to see someone's name and lifespan (in Shinigami, of course). If I actually bothered to translate everything, then I can see how much time you have left until you die. Sorry to disappoint, but I can't tell you how much time that you have left or attempt to change it…I just kill using my Death Note and that's it."

"How do I acquire it?"

The monster's teeth suddenly were visible and his eyes closed in amusement.

"Give me half of the remainder of your life."

She smirked. "What a deal."

Her hand was held up, and Tsuki held his one too. They were going to meet hands, and make a deal. She would get rid of this stupid stalker and rule the new wor-

"No."

"What? Say again, Sweetie."

"The deal is quite tempting, but it's too much of a leap."

"You are the strategic kind, hm? Many would've fallen into the deal straight away and would've killed."

"If I killed whoever was after me, then it would raise suspicion."

"Fair enough."

"So…How're gonna kill him then?"

"I won't."

His eyes widened. _'What kind of tactic is that!?'_

"As I said before, if I kill him, it would raise suspicion." The raven-haired girl explained thoroughly.

"Have fun being caught, because you just increased your chances of someone blowing your cover, Sweetie," Tsuki stated, and he continues to munch on his Apple and chips.

"Oh, I'm going to have plenty of it, Sir."

"Don't call me that; It makes me sound old."

"Shut up about the 'Sweetie' thing then."

"Never, Sweetie." He sneered.

"Back at you, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5: Privacy

Aiko searched through all of the Old Kira case files. The nine-year-old loved him but the boy knew that his Uncle…Wasn't the smartest person in the world. He left all of his freaking files on top of the shelf that you could spot the moment that you came into the household.

Mind you, but those files were stuffed like a chicken roast for Christmas dinner with information on a case about a murderer who has killed thousands of people in strange methods.

Yep; He had read every single one of them.

All the photos.

All the files.

Fucking everything.

The _L_ guy that was quite prominent throughout the whole case seemed like an interesting man. However, it stated that he _died_.

"So you're telling me that there's more than one L?" He grumbled. Even after the date that he died, he still saw the old-fashioned L on the TV screen.

"How amusing."

The L guy pretty much solved the case years before the others, yet he was disregarded and killed. Thousands more were murdered after him. _'Ha! That's why you need to start getting some ears, people!'_

' _Light Yagami was Kira._ ' It read.

This was all announced in the news and all, but he had no idea that this was actually going on! The news stated that he just had connections and stopped. L and N were never discussed after that.

Boom.

"Light was a high school student at the age of seventeen when he began killing others as Kira. The boy was regarded as a genius but died at the age of twenty-three after being shot several times by Touta Matsuda. He attended To-Oh University." He mumbled aloud.

"Uncle Matsu killed Kira, huh?"

If the nine-year-old were honest for once, he did _sometimes_ admire his uncle for his brave actions, even though some of them were clearly idiotic.

"University…"

The dates and times of death were spread out thoroughly, but after two weeks, it began to lean towards the after school hours. However, the number of kills worldwide was still spread out.

"If he went to Japan, there may be a possibility that he is -like Yagami- a student. "

Aiko began to think that maybe he wasn't as bored anymore.

* * *

Near was back at Whammy's.

Children younger, older, and around his age ran around, screeching with their teeth beaming in the glowing light.

 _'_ _I miss innocence.'_

He travelled to the score chart. For some reason, he felt _happy_ in this type of environment - like _euphoria_.

The albino boy's dark eyes took a glance at the chart.

1\. Near.

2\. Mello.

 _'_ _Of course.'_

He wasn't very moved by the fact that he was first; It had always been that way. It was expected of him by all humans for him to come first in every single subject. He was too used to it.

The boy next to him didn't really seem that content. The blonde clenched his teeth in furious anger.

"NEAR!" He hollered, and grabbed the younger boy by the collar and jousting him up in the air.

"I'm going to beat you so bad today, that your sheep-head will turn blood red due to your fucking beating heart!" He threatened.

The snow-haired boy did nothing but manage to paint a minuscule smile on his face, 'Nostalgia' printed clearly on his forehead.

"Okay, Mello…Okay." He murmured, smile still stuck on him like glue.

The blonde wasn't having any of this shit.

"What!? I just said that I fucking hate you, Sheep!"

"I know, Mello…I know."

 _'_ _I miss innocence.'_

* * *

The boy jolted up from his bed. He was greeted by an aching body and headache.

The sight was _definitely_ not pretty, I can assure you that.

"Are you alright, L?" The kind man handed Near a glass of water, and the albino-haired boy gladly took it and drank from it.

"Yes, Gevanni."

 **Gulp…Gulp…Gulp…**

"Has there been any progress on the Kira case?" Near questioned, handing back the glass to his employee, who took it and frowned.

"None sadly yet, L."

"Alright."

The Albino Boy stood up from his comfortable (and extremely expensive) King sized bed and scratched the back of his head. His blank pyjamas are as clear as glass…or a Pearl.

His forehead was screaming in extreme agony.

He hated migraines _almost_ as badly as he resented Kira.

* * *

Yet again, Mei was travelling back home from university.

This time, it was rather beautiful. Although it was the end of January, the winds were less harsh and the girl was used to the usually empty streets and preferred it over the crowded, deafening ones.

 **CRASH!**

"U-Uh…I'm so sorry, Miss!" A woman uttered out of her mouth and began to pick up all of her belongings. Mei began to lend her a helping hand with the task.

"M-Miss, it's alright. I-"

"I have plenty of spare time."

The raven-haired girl recognised these types of Textbooks.

"Wow. To-Oh university, huh?"

"Yes, my brother went there." She explained.

The area that they were in was quite prominent with universities. To-Oh was probably a few blocks away from her own school.

The picked up everything in silence, and the girl continued her journey to who-knows.

"I like that girl," Tsuki spoke.

"I definitely needed to know that." The girl retorted sarcastically.

They were about to continue their journey until they stumbled and saw something hiding in the bushes to their right.

"Ooo! What's this?" Moon wondered, and took a glance at a bright pink notebook with the words 'DON'T LOOK!' plastered right on the front. Mei did not hesitate to grab it with her hands and flick through the pages.

* * *

 **SAYU YAGAMI'S DIARY, SO DON'T LOOK!**

 **IF FOUND PLEASE CALL 042-0256268 OR GO TO THE ADDRESS 837 ARCH AVE, TOKYO (TN 37013).**

 **Started: September 21, 2003**

 **Ended: ?**

* * *

"She's sure had that damn notebook for a while now." Moon commented. For once, the girl agreed with him and nodded accordingly.

"The sister of Light Yagami. How intriguing." Mei mused, and skimmed through the pages.

"Let's take it home."

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6: Connection

"This Diary is sure… _Something_." Tsuki babbled.

The notebook began being written on months before Kira had started committing murder. The first few pages were extremely dreary; just a bunch of shit about boys and how she's doing at school.

Although, Mei was quite intrigued by her first description of Light.

* * *

Dear Diary, TWENTY-FIRST OF SEPTEMBER, 2003

I love my older brother!

He's so smart and nice, and he always helps me with my homework without a complaint ever spitting out of his mouth. I wish that I was just like him- but I honestly can't be bothered to even get the remote two metres away from me, so what good am I attempting to be like him.

He's too perfect, it's uncanny…But I am so used to him.

It's great to have him and everything, but it's just so infuriating to hear people call me 'Light's sister' instead of 'Sayu'. It's like I'm some sort of fucking shadow or something, y'know?

Ugh. I guess that I have to go to sleep now, but it's not like it's going to affect my imperfect grades or anything.

Bye,

Sayu.

* * *

Moon snickered. "Heh. It seems that that Sayu girl idolises her brother as if he's some sort of Barbie."

"Pretty insignificant, if you ask me…Until you read the other descriptions of Light." The girl commented and flicked to other pages of the diary.

"Here's Light after three months of being Kira."

* * *

Dear Diary, TWENTY-SEVENTH OF MARCH, 2003

Light has been acting pretty weird for a while now…It's as if he's some sort of robot!

He now locks his bedroom door, has these weird twitches every now and then, and he just seemed more irritable. His grades are still good as gold, nevertheless.

I feel quite concerned for him. He barely smiles anymore! Instead of spending time with the family, he's always in isolation, and studying or something.

It's probably just a phase. Yeah.

I found his little, cute porn collection…So it's probably just a phase.

Yeah,

Sayu.

* * *

The next quarter reflected on all her trauma and loss. It was too much for a single person to cope with, honestly.

It was all really…intense.

Truly the definition of Nightmarish.

Her first 'Dear Diary' after Light was killed was _bone-chilling_.

* * *

Dear Diary, TWENTY-SEVENTH OF MARCH, 2003

My father is dead.

My brother is dead.

Who's next; Mum!?

The news stated that my brother was Kira, but at first, I couldn't believe it. It was all too real! I loved Light with all my heart…There could be no possibility that he was -in fact- Kira!

However, there could never be a _perfect_ person that exists. Light is never an exception.

Heh. I always wanted to know what a less than normal life was like. I guess this is what it's like. Hm…I wonder what'll happen after this.

The trauma didn't really go with me that well. In fact, I'm currently writing all of this while my ass is stuffed in a cold metal wheelchair. Joy.

However, the moment I am able to walk, I will begin to avenge Light.

Why you ask?

Well, my father's death wasn't quite in vain. He died proud and respected…Light wasn't. I will damn make sure people respect him and bow at his grave every time they see it instead of stomping all over it because of _Kira_.

I will. Watch me,

Sayu.

* * *

After Mei just read that entry aloud, Tsuki had no words to spill out of his mouth.

 _'_ _Finally, for once he can shut up.'_ Mei thought.

"Aw, it's nice to know that your poor sis cares about you, Light." The raven-haired girl snickered, and Moon still stayed still.

The Shinigami took a chip from his bag (and an apple) and began to much on the combo. He shrugged.

"Eh. I was pretty obvious, anyway. Don't blame me for missing my family."

"Fair enough."

 **CRUNCH!**

"Did Sayu have any connections to the Mafia?" Mei interrogated Tsuki.

"Not to my knowledge."

"It says here that she was friends with some of them after they kidnapped her. They taught her how to use a gun and they gave her one in exchange for her… _Services_."

"God, why did you tell me this?"

"Well, it might be helpful, you know?"

"My ears didn't need to be raped, though."

 **CRUNCH!**

"D'ya think that we should return it? The damn diary, of course." The Death God was still munching on his food. _'Was that seriously the only thing he eats?'_

"Yeah. We should…But first, I must do something."

Mei got a spare page of normal lined paper and began to scribble on it.

"Oh, this is interesting." Moon cackled, eyes glued on the piece of paper.

 **SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE!**

"I never asked, but what's your full name?"

"My first name is Mei and my last is Li, if you're ever planning on killing me with the Death Note."

"Ha. We'll see."

* * *

Near was in the SPK's main room working on the Kira case, yet again.

"I feel so sorry for him; twenty-two and still not laid." An SPK employee sympathised. The others agreed and nodded accordingly.

The albino boy didn't really care and wasn't listening at all. His dark eyes only stared at his list of possible suspects for Kira, concentrated more than his favourite apple juice. He crossed out most of them and was left with thirty, but none too promising.

Here's his list.

* * *

Takashi Muro. **(EXAMINED AND CROSSED OUT)**

Mei Li. **(EXAMINED AND CROSSED OUT)**

1\. Samari Ruko.

2\. John Lamar.

3\. Sarah Williams.

4\. Ria Bidama.

5\. Fawazia Agatha.

6\. …

* * *

Yeah, none of them were probably Kira.

The detective frowned.

* * *

"Where is my fucking diary!?"

Sayu panicked. It was her _diary_ , for Christ's sake!

'What is Lyra has it? She'll blackmail me for sure! Or any of my crushes…Damn, I've got a lot of crushes who could've gotten my diary and read it?'

"FUCK!" The young adult screeched. Her hands frantically manoeuvred all over her house, searching for her one recorded memory of all that she had gone through in the past ten years!

She was in deep trouble for sure-

 **DING DONG!**

The door ringed, and the girl instantly got up and rushed towards it - knocking down a few of her belongings - but she didn't care. Her cold hand grabbed the handle with furious speed. She opened her door to find…A box?

 **SLAM!**

She shut her door well and carried the box into her living room. She stole a knife from the kitchen to stab open the sealed box.

 **Scrrr…Scrrr…**

It was her Diary.

"My love!" She burst, hugging the notebook wither flailing arms and eyes glinting in joy. She found it, finally.

 _'_ _Who gave it to me?'_ The girl wondered and took a glance at the box. A note was at the bottom.

* * *

Meet me at Grace Park tomorrow at three in the afternoon. More specifically at the tree marked 'Y x L'. I have to speak to you, and you're welcome for returning the diary.

\- Anonymous.

* * *

Sayu was petrified.

"A S-stranger?" The girl pondered, hugging her diary closer to her body.

"Well whoever it is, they gave back my memories so I might as well say thanks in person."

 _'_ _My memories are important to me…Even though they aren't particularly positive. They're still memories and they're still mine.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Disciple

Sayu tread through the empty park. Grace Park wasn't really a popular option to go to due to the fact that it was infamous for many mysterious kidnappings and rapes.

No-one did anything about it, shrugged, and said that it was just how the world works.

They take and take and _take_.

It was early February, and the harsh wind made a comeback nearly as surprising as Kira's; The air was dancing, flaunting off its moves in an intense fashion.

"Okay, Okay. If you get molested again, just call emergency services and record everything." The brown-haired girl muttered to herself, grabbing her phone and getting it ready in case anything happens to her.

It was ten minutes before it was three in the afternoon (which was the time that they were supposed to meet) and there seems to be no-one around the 'Y x L' tree yet.

Just her.

"What do they possibly want to say to me?"

* * *

"You're such a strange child, Mei. You're Kira, and you have all the power in the world! But now, you're acting completely normal and visiting my former sister as if she's some sort of girly-BFF of yours." Tsuki pointed out.

They were currently embarking on a journey to the tree. Their footsteps have already reached the park but the particular tree is found at the very corner of the park, which is a reason why it has no cameras at all.

"Alright. Let's meet her." The raven-haired girl commanded, checking her phone for the time.

15:00. _'Perfect.'_

 **Scrunch…Scrunch…**

Sayu was quite alarmed by the rustling in the bushes, and the girl quickly pulled out her blade from her pocket and got her phone ready to make any calls.

Did I mention that she has a knife? Whoops, sorry - I didn't think that it'll make that much difference to the plot of the story.

"Sayu."

The younger sister heard the female voice from afar.

"Put down your weapon. I am not going to harm you in any way. I do not have any interest in that." The stranger to Sayu reasoned.

"I am not going to hurt you, Sayu."

"You read my diary, didn't you!?"

Mei shrugged in the shadows. "It would be morally incorrect for me not to say so."

"Fuck you!"

"If I were to be honest, I was extremely apathetic towards your opinions on your boy crushes and how you are doing at school, and despite that…I was quite intrigued by your different opinions of your elder brother -Light Yagami- throughout the different stages of him being Kira." Mei stated, and came out of the bushes with a rustle.

Sayu was staring at her and slowly put away her knife.

"Did you know my brother?" She questioned.

"Uh, I guess you could say so…" I responded, taking a glance at the former Light (now known as Tsuki, if you didn't know) wave back and forth behind sister, and then giggling. _'How childish.'_

"I knew it! He was cheating on Misa!" The girl announced.

"W-What?" I had no words. Moon's face suddenly looked much worse than when I first met him, scrunching up like a piece of a crumpled Death Note and he was mumbling something incoherently.

 _'Light cheated on the second Kira!?'_

"Yeah! You're his fuck buddy, right?"

"Sayu, if he were still alive today, he would be about twenty-seven years old."

"So?"

"I'm nineteen. We're eight years apart."

"Hm…You're just mutual friends?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that you were some sort of pedo or molester, ready to touch me. Sorry had to take extra measures with the knife thing." Sayu apologised, scratching her head and laughing. "What's your name? You already know me as Sayu."

"Mei."

"Oh, that's a nice name!"

"Do you like Kira?"

"Of course!" _'She did not hesitate to answer one bit.'_

"Why?"

"He's my brother; I love him! Even if he's Kira!" She exclaimed, loudness clearly present.

"Hush!"

"O-Oh, sorry."

I continued my conversation with her. Tsuki was quite entertained and laid down on the grass, listening intently.

"And you'll go any length to avenge him?"

"Yes!"

"Aw, she cares for me." Moon mused.

"Um, I almost forgot to ask but, why do want me here? What do you want to say to me, Mei?"

The raven-haired girl smirked, and an evil glint was ever present in her eyes, but her eyes stayed stuck with Sayu's. The older woman (Sayu) was standing still, readying her ears to listen to Mei. It was a deal that Sayu would fall into, and spiral into an endless cycle of possibilities and death. Both of their eyes were hazel brown, but one of them was blood red and the other seems to be red pretty soon too.

"Be the second Kira."

 _Silence._

"Of course, she thinks too much of her brother, and also doesn't want to repeat all of her traumatic events." Moon snickered.

 _'Please accept. Please accept. Please accept.'_

They stared at each other. Sayu would be an incredible asset to Mei, but if she didn't give in to her suggestion, then she would have to take some sort of... _Drastic measure_.

"Yes."

Mei grinned manically in thought. _'Perfect.'_

Kira held out her hand, ready for Sayu to shake it.

"Nice to have you."

"Yeah, thanks."

Mei suddenly took out a small notebook from her bag - more specifically, a notebook made from pages directly ripped out from the Death Note. The actual notebook was kept safe in a graveyard.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Ha! You should've seen me how I kept the Death Note safe; it was absolutely genius!" Tsuki arrogantly gloated, hands on hips like a sassy mother.

"Oh. No wonder you were caught and are now dead." Mei sarcastically replied.

"So…Where are we going?"

"To the graveyard."

The SPK employee wasn't following them, and it was due to the fact that he believes that Mei is still at home, using the power of controllers stuck to dummies and moving fans being used to mimic the action of playing video games, and theme music blasting through the window.

Once they were at their destination, the pair sauntered towards the shack that was barely used.

"Okay. Now we're here. Spill and tell me why, Sweetie."

"We're burying the Death Note."

"I ca-what?"

"I already ripped out two thousand pages of it and made three mini Death Notes with them, all with normal book covers. So I can kill during class if I remember any names."

"Huh."

Tsuki munched on his apple. _'How cunning.'_

"The protection around the notebook is a safe that a friend of mine (one that I met on TOR, online) created. It needed a keyboard password that was thirty characters long, three keys, five questions, and two numerical passwords just to unlock it. Expensive, but worth it."

"Mm-hm…Impressive." Moon took a crisp bag out of no-where and opened it.

"Similar to the way that you protected your former Death Note -which was a story you told me five million times- you would require a special magnet to open the safe, from the back." The girl pointed to the designated area.

"If it's opened normally, it would set itself on fire and erase all evidence, and the same result would happen if you guessed the passwords incorrectly six times in a row or forcefully opened it."

 **CRUNCH!**

"And if you managed to get past all of that security, they're's still a fake bottom that has the Death Note in it. The top is filled with fabricated items such as photos or diaries that'll tell the police that this is probably just time capsule. The actual Death Note has a lock on it, too. The three mini Death Notes have similar security."

"Damn. "

They buried it and escaped quite quickly before the employee notices that there's no Mei at home.

* * *

"Make sure your hand has had contact with the pages."

She handed the mini Death Note to Sayu.

For a second, the world flicked into a monochromatic grey one, and all she could see was her Raven haired friend with her eyes apple red, and some sort of entity. _'What is this?'_

"Nice to see you again, sis." A voice chuckled.

 _'Light? But this sounds nothing like him.'_

Sayu's innocent eyes looked upwards…and screamed.

"M-MONSTER!"

Tsuki did nothing but snicker. Similar to Mei's first reaction to him, she tumbled backwards and created an insane amount of noise.

"Shh!" Mei forced Sayu to hush by covering her mouth with the help of her hand. When Sayu began to calm down, Mei lowered her hand.

"Say 'hello' again to your brother, Light Yagami."

The monster waved to the young adult.

She stood still but eventually waved back.

"Nice to see you too, Brother."


End file.
